


Los colores del mundo cambian cada día

by Aniram



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Colores, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Relaciones, random thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: La vida está llena de colores y de personas que la hacen memorable, pero cada una de esas personas le hace pensar en un color diferente.





	1. Rojo

La primera vez que ve a Geli hay algo que le dice que aunque aquella mujer vaya como un pincel en aquel traje de falda con chaqueta roja,que ella es capaz de barrer el suelo con quien tenga la grandiosa idea de subestimarla. Y no, su instinto no se equivocaba, porque Geli es una luchadora que les da ¿como era la frase? Ah si, “hasta en el carnet de identidad” en la pista de entrenamiento pero eso hace que Lesba acabe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, deseosa de levantarse de nuevo, deseosa de aprender de alguien así. 

 

Aunque es consciente de que está bastante perdida, porque mujeres orgullosas, tercas y ambiciosas conoce bastantes, pero nunca ha tenido el placer a ninguna con tal sentido del humor, con esa inteligencia y esa lengua tan cortante, ¡y joder, como disfruta cada vez que ambas se enzarzan en una batalla de ingenio! 

 

Y luego están esos momentos en los que se queda sin palabras y sin armas, sin saber como procesar que una mujer tan maravillosa como lo es Geli de repente le salga con cosas tales como ponerle una manta cuando ella se ha quedado dormida en la biblioteca mientras se ponía a redactar informes como una posesa de madrugada porque las pesadillas no le dan tregua. Y cuando Lesba se despierta en esa mesa con la manta alrededor de ella se pregunta qué hizo bien en su vida para que los dioses hayan puesto a alguien como Geli en su vida. Geli que no solo le enseña técnicas de espionaje, sino que le dice las cosas a las claras y la regaña cuando decide hacer temeridades, y quien también se muestra salvajemente protectora con ella. 

 

Pero si hay algo que hace que su corazón se caliente cuando piensa en Geli son sus abrazos. Esos abrazos que no los ves venir, porque llegan siempre cuando menos se lo espera, cuando más echa polvo está y más los necesita. Como aquel día cuando está sentada fumando en el tejado del Ministerio llorando internamente a su familia asesinada y a su sobrina que está creciendo lejos de ella, y si, también llora porque lo suyo con Ernesto se ha roto porque ella ha decidido saltarse las normas…  Siempre recordará aquel abrazo porque es cuando le dijo que aunque pareciese que el mundo iba a acabarse en aquel momento debía seguir adelante, y sí, es la única persona que le dice que el romper las normas por una buena causa no es tan terrible y que puede entender por qué lo hizo. 

 

Cuando piensa en Geli piensa en el color rojo porque es un color que siempre estaba presente en ella: en una flor en el ojal, en una chaqueta, en el pintalabios. Geli es calor, es cariño, es una fuerza inamovible de la naturaleza humana, es lo más parecido a una madre que ha tenido nunca, pero también es su amiga, su mentora, su consejera, quien le para los pies y con quien lo pasa genial en el cine, siempre en la sesión de noche de los jueves. Geli es rojo como el fuego, fascinante y capaz de causar la mayor de las destrucciones por mantener a salvo a su gente.

_ Y ve rojo cuando pierde a Geli por culpa de aquel condenado tren, se pone a gritar como una posesa, pero todo lo que hace es ver rojo porque ha perdido a Geli...  _

__

-Se te va a caer el café y te vas a manchar la blusa.

Le advierte Geli quien lleva como no esa chaqueta roja que le queda genial. Lesba sonrié y abraza con fuerza a su amiga, no sabe por qué, pero acaba de tener un presentimiento malísimo ¿o tal vez se ha quedado dormida estando despierta? Quien sabe, lo que si sabe es que los abrazos de Geli son cálidos, son rojo reconfortante, como lo es Geli. 


	2. Amarillo

Es como un amarillo rayo de sol en medio del Ministerio, y no, no lo dice porque sea joven sino por la alegría y vitalidad que Javier desborda por los cuatro costados. Es como si Javier les recordara a todos ellos que hay una vida más allá de este sitio de locos al que todos se han hecho adictos. Javier por donde quiera que vaya deja tras de sí sonrisas y en algunas ocasiones miradas de perplejidad, pero todo eso rodeado como de un halo amarillo porque el amarillo es el color de la felicidad. 

 

Javier es dinámico, es alegre y curioso. Y ella al principio no sabe cómo reaccionar con él, porque le parece alguien maravilloso, pero a veces su traicionera cabeza le susurra que tal vez le caiga mal a Javier debido a la historia que tiene con su padre, que ella no quiere reemplazar a nadie pero en los primeros momentos se encuentra dividida entre su corazón y el no querer cargarse la relación de Ernesto con Javier. Pero por otra parte se encuentra queriendo acercarse más porque, de verdad, en este sitio necesitan de un soplo de aire fresco y de alegría. Y ella también lo anhela ¿a quien pretende engañar?

 

Ver a Javier con su cámara en el Ministerio documentando el día a día de los funcionarios le da la sensación de que les devuelve un poco de su humanidad, y si, todo eso es debido a aquel chico alegre con la camiseta amarilla que va filmándolo todo y a veces pilla a traición porque te habla y no te das cuenta de que están grabando hasta que es demasiado tarde. Sí, a ella le ha pasado.

 

-¿He caido, verdad?

 

-Sí, has caído.

 

Dice Javier riéndose, Lesba levanta las manos reconociendo que sí, que Javier le ha ganado la partida, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Si es que el jodío es listísimo. Y sí, le ha cogido cariño, pero en realidad sabía que era algo que iba a pasar porque sencillamente no puedes cruzarte con una persona tan optimista y tan llena de vitalidad y no cogerle cariño.

 

Y también siente una necesidad irrefrenable de quererle proteger porque ella sabe por experiencia propia que el mundo puede ser un sitio hostil, empeñado en querer oscurecer la luz amarilla de las personas, en que las personas alegres a veces corren el riesgo de ser amenazadas y destruidas por un mundo demasiado gris. Pero Lesba antes prefiriría morir y llevarse al mundo entero por delante antes que dejar que le pasase algo así a Javier. Y ya no tiene que ver con que sea hijo de Ernesto, es que Javier es una de esas pocas personas cargadas de vitalidad que hacen del mundo un sitio mejor, hacen que todo avance y proyectan luz donde los demás ven sombra. Y sólo por eso ya merece la pena convertirse en Don Quijote y combatir contra molinos de viento. 

 


	3. Púrpura

La música suena de manera estridente y frenética, el ritmo es tal que se te mete en las venas y eso unido al vino hace que se desate la locura, el frenesí, el caos… y en medio de todo aquel caos brillando con luz propia como una siniestra pero a la vez hermosa estrella está Calígula con su toga morada, bailando como si estuviese poseído por aquella energía que parece cargar el ambiente. Entonces su hermano, el emperador, le hace un guiño descarado y toma su mano, arrastrándola hacia el centro donde la música parece más frenética.

 

-Baila conmigo, hermana.

 

Y ella, desinhibida por culpa de la música y del vino, acaba allí, en medio de la pista bailando con desesperación junto a su hermano, e inconscientemente ambos parecen coordinar sus movimientos, unos movimientos cargados de dramatismo, de locura, de pasión, de dolor y también de aquella insana alegría porque están vivos, han sobrevivido a su madre y a sus hermanos, han conseguido sobrevivir. Lesba calcula mal el salto y parece que va a caer pero entonces se ve envuelta en esa tela morada, casi como si le hubiesen echado el lazo y su hermano, su querido hermano, el hermano que siempre le ha dedicado tiempo y que le ha salvado de las brutales garras de su marido, su hermano se rié con aquella risa tan escandalosa y desquiciada, pero hay cariño en sus ojos.

 

-Lesba ¡que bien te queda el manto púrpura imperial!

 

Lesba intenta zafarse de aquel enrredo púrpura de tela, no, no está bien esto… es el manto de su hermano, ¡él es el emperador!

 

-Podríamos cambiar de tornas un día ¿que me dices, llevas tú la toga y yo el vestido?

 

Calígula lo dice con aquel tono cantarín que suele utilizar y con un brillo que no sabe como identificar en su mirada. Lesba, aturullada solo alcanza a decir lo que sale de su corazón, como si el alcohol, la música y el perfume que desprende el manto púrpura la afectaran al cerebro:

 

-Yo haría lo que fuese por ti, no solo eres mi emperador, eres mi hermano y haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz.

 

Pero su alegato queda cortado porque se trastabilla y se cae, con el manto a los pies de su hermano, quien rompe en carcajadas.

 

-¡Ya podrían aprender de ti esos viejos del Senado, devoción y amor, no hay mejor combinación!

 

La mañana siguiente cuando despierta con una gran resaca se encuentra con un vestido púrpura , y una nota con la caligrafía retorcida de su hermano en la que dice que como hermana del emperador puede y debe llevar morado si es así su deseo. Años más tarde en el Ministerio, seguirá llevándolo, pues aparte de ser un color que le favorece, es algo que le recuerda sus raíces, sus torcidas y escabrosas raíces… pero también es una manera de recordarse quien es.


	4. Lila

Las manos de su hermana se mueven rápidas pero seguras, asegurando cada rizo en su sitio y ella solo puede sonreír porque le encanta que su hermana le haga peinados. Si, cierto que tienen otra hermana, pero Agripina no cuenta, tan solo importan ellas dos, Drusilla y ella. Dos hermanas unidas contra el mundo.

 

-No te me vayas a quedar dormida ¿eh?

 

-Es que se siente tan bien. 

 

Murmura Lesba relajada, un raro lujo en ella, pues de puertas para afuera de su habitación tienen que estar alerta para evitar cualquier conjura contra ellas o contra Calígula, Calígula que de vez en cuando tiene salidas extrañas que le causan preocupación… pero entonces todos se giran hacia la bella Drusilla, siempre en su vestido lila que le da un aire angelical, y parece que todos los demonios huyen despavoridos. Mientras Drusilla permanezca allí, con la cabeza alta y la mirada clara, con aquellos ojos que casi parecen lila que parecen esconder una gran fortaleza, todo irá bien. Drusilla se inclina y le planta un beso, sus rizos le hacen cosquillas a Lesba quien no puede sino sonreír y aspirar con fuerza ese olor a lilas tan característico de su hermana favorita. Deja la cabeza ahí un rato, apoyada contra el hueco del hombro de su hermana. Su hermana, junto a la que ha jugado siempre, su hermana a la que se abrazaba por las noches cuando tenía miedo en aquella condenada isla que ya por fin parece quedar atrás, su hermana que la ha consolado cuando se vio abocada a un matrimonio que no quería… su bella y dulce Drusilla.

 

-Ya está, Lesba, no pasa nada, somos libres. 

 

-Ya es solo que a veces tengo miedo de despertar y que esto haya sido un sueño.

 

-Cariño, nadie estaría tan loco como para intentar hacerle nada a la hermana pequeña de dos dioses.

 

Ríe Drusilla con esa risa tan cristalina como el agua cayendo en una copa de cristal. Lesba quiere entenderlo, joder, claro que quiere entender porqué ella le sigue la corriente a Calígula cuando lo declaró a ambos dioses. Que si, que es verdad, que entre los dioses el incesto no está mal visto pero provocar a los dioses de esa manera… y sin embargo Drusilla es más bella que cualquier diosa, su belleza es etérea, delicada como la de esas lilas que ella lleva trenzadas en los rizos.  

 

-Tengo que contarte un secreto, hermanita.

 

Y entonces de repente, coge una de sus manos y la lleva hacia su vientre y los ojos de Lesba se abren de par en par al comprender. Y presa de la alegría salta del taburete a medio peinar y abraza a su hermana con fuerza. Algunos pétalos de las lilas se caen en la túnica, pero le da igual.

 

-Si es niño quiero llamarle Livio, en honor de su tía. 

 

Le dice Drusilla con una sonrisa cómplice.

 

_ Lesba piensa en ese recuerdo cuando se encuentra ante la pira de su hermana, a la que ha vestido con su vestido lila y junto a la que ha dejado un ramo de lilas, en una ofrenda silenciosa. ¿Por qué Drusilla? ¿Por qué se han llevado a su hermana? Drusilla solo tenía 20 años, tenía toda la vida por delante... pero eso a la fiebre le ha dado igual. Y allí está ella organizando el funeral porque Calígula, roto de dolor, ha desaparecido y Agripina está encerrada conjurando con sus amantes. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin tí?  piensa Lesba con dolor. Siente que su vida se desmorona que ya nada tiene sentido y por un  momento piensa en saltar hacia la pira e irse con su hermana...  _

_ -Lloro con usted, princesa pero ella no habría querido eso, querría haberos visto luchar. _

_ Se gira hacia esa voz desconocida y ve a un hombre con barba negra y túnica negra, el hombre le ofrece una salida a su dolor y Lesba, ajena que está siguiendo al mismísimo diablo, va tras él. ¿Por qué? Porque el hombre lleva una lila prendida en la túnica.  _


	5. Morado

Se mueve con la gracia de una bailarina por el rin del entrenamiento, y Lesba no puede sino sonreír llena de orgullo porque Ángela lo hace maravillosamente, está claro que está destinada a convertirse en una de las mejores agentes que ha tenido el Ministerio. Pero claro, todo en Ángela rezuma elegancia y gracia, eso unido a la personalidad de la rubia hace que Ángela les tenga prácticamente a todos hechizados. 

 

-Aprendes muy rápido, yo creo que en nada ya vas a tener controlado esto.

 

Esas clases de defensa personal son una valiosa lección, no porque la ayuden a prepararse para las misiones sino porque pueden salvarle la vida si se ve en peligro. Y Lesba se habia jurado cuando había conocido a Ángela que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie hiciese daño a aquella extraordinaria mujer que vestía de morado y que parecía presa de sus propios miedos, solo sus ojos claros con una sombra de morado del maquillaje la habían traicionado cuando parecían gritar por una oportunidad para ser dueña de su propio destino. Y Lesba se había sentido muy identificada, así que la había reclutado, para asombro de todo el mundo porque ella nunca le había dado por reclutar a agentes, le dejaba eso a otras personas. Pero Ángela lo valía.  

 

Y allí, viendo a Ángela brillar de felicidad con su blusa morada ella no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír y pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta. La verdad es que cada momento que pasaba junto a ella le hacía convencerse de que aquella mujer que llevaba el morado como una bandera era alguien admirable, alguien que hacía del mundo un lugar mejor porque ayudaba a sacar lo bueno de las personas.

 

Ángela era una de esas personas que te causaban un gran impacto, pero ella no era consciente de su poder, de que todos los que la conocían en aquel Ministerio estarían dispuestos a lo que fuese por ella. 

 

Pero eso no es suficiente, Lesba quiere darle el mundo entero.

 

-Cuando puedas quédate, quiero enseñarte algo. 

 

Así que Lesba se la lleva al Orgullo, donde Irene y Marga se desgañitan a gritar ondeando la bandera del arcoiris mientras Quevedo y Góngora unos metros más adelante parecen discutir acerca de algún tema que no alcanza a oír del todo.

 

Y ve como los ojos de aquella mujer tan extraordinaria que parece resplandecer cuando lleva el morado, el color de la independencia de la mujer y de la nobleza,miran todo con sorpresa y algo de nerviosismo. Lesba le pone la mano en el hombro y sonríe.

 

-Siempre nos quedará un lugar bajo el arcoiris. 


	6. Azul

Cuando era más joven y estaba atrapada en aquella tortura que era su matrimonio con Marco Vinicio, solía escapar al jardín de su cárcel de oro (pues no podía considerarlo un hogar) y pasarse largo rato mirando al cielo azul. Soñaba con las estrellas, con las nubes, con esos mundos que estaban tan lejos de aquel lugar, y sobre todo, soñaba con el cielo azul porque era sinónimo de libertad, de calma, de tranquilidad. Un arrullo para su mente y su corazón. 

 

La primera vez que había visto a Ernesto lo que más le llamó la atención de él fueron sus ojos, de ese tremendo azul que parecía ser capaz de ver directamente a su alma con aquella mirada. Podría decirse que era parte de la magia de Ernesto, que sus ojos iban cambiando de tono de azul dependiendo de sus emociones: se clareaban tomando un tono cielo cuando estaba feliz y se oscurecían como el mar embravecido cuando estaba preocupado o enfadado. Mas pronto de lo que pensaba, Lesba ya podía leer las emociones que Ernesto no exteriorizaba, solo con mirarle a aquellos tremendos ojos azules. 

 

En sus peores momentos Lesba siempre recurría al mismo truco: mirar a los ojos a Ernesto y dejar que aquel azul le arropase como cuando era una adolescente atrapada en un matrimonio abusivo, porque el azul le recuerda a libertad, a calma, a hogar. Por eso tal vez es tan terrible que cuando lo suyo se rompe y ve esos ojos azules absolutamente oscurecidos por la furia y por el sentimiento de traición algo se rompe en ella también. Se siente como Ícaro, que va cayendo sin salvación por haber volado demasiado cerca del sol. En realidad a Ícaro no lo mató la caída, le mató que se cayó a tal profundidad en el agua oscura que se ahogó porque nunca pudo volver a salir a la superficie… viendo como el azul se iba desvaneciendo y tornándose en negro, anhelando volver al azul mientras se ahogaba en la oscuridad. 

 

Pero hay otro momento en el que el azul casi se torna negro, y tiene ese momento grabado a fuego en el corazón y en la memoria. Aun puede sentir como la sangre se le hiela en las venas, como Ernesto inclina la cabeza hacia atrás por aquel golpe que ha sido demasiado malo, como levanta los ojos azules oscurecidos, prácticamente luchando contra la inconsciencia mientras espera el golpe final…  y entonces siente la sensación sedante de esos brazos familiares que la rodean y Lesba abre los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con esos ojos azules que tanto ama, capaces de ahuyentar todos los miedos con el poder de una mirada. 

 

-¿Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

 

-Hoy no me lo habías dicho. 

 

Con una sonrisa porque ve de nuevo el azul claro del cielo despejado Lesba se acerca para plantarle un beso a quien es su cielo azul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a mis tres compañeras de locura: @GoldenLiar quien ha hecho de mano inocente, @muertxdeamor con la que fangirleo mucho y para @retratoscolorpastel que me dio la idea. ¡¡os quiero chicas, gracias por todo!!


End file.
